Deidara is Tobi's Boy
by RenjiGroupie
Summary: Deidara and Tobi fall in love after a Secret Santa gone good. Rated M for character death, yoai, and gang violence. Don't like, don't read.
1. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I wish! XD**

**Chapter 1: School**

"Class," The teacher yelled. "Get quiet. Good! Today we'll be learning about--" He suddenly stopped when he saw Deidara drawing in his notebook. "Deidara!"  
Deidara snapped back into reality. "Yes, ?"  
Sarutobi sighed. "Deidara, I have no idea what to do with you. But if I catch you drawing in my class again, I'll send you to the dean. Understand?"  
Deidara hung his head. "Yes, sir." He answered glumly. The whole class laughed at him.  
**(After class)  
**"Hey, Deidara," Itachi said as he walked up to the blonde. "I finally found your theme song." He pulled out his iPod and hit play, sticking the headphones in Deidara's ears. **_Dude looks like a lady _**filled his head.  
"Look in the mirror before criticizing me, Uchiha." Deidara growled. He grabbed the headphones and threw them down.  
"What'd you say to me, Girly-boy?!" Itachi yelled when Deidara turned away from him. Deidara stopped in his tracks and you could see him tremble with anger.  
He suddenly turned back around to attack... but was stopped by his friends--Tobi, Sasori, Pein, and Hidan.  
"Don't do it, Dei," Pein warned.  
Deidara pulled from their grasp. "I won't... Today."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Sorry the first chapter was so short; my mom made me log off. The next chapter will have the rest of the first in it.

Deidara: Why am I always called a girl?!  
Tobi: 'Cuz you have long, pretty hair! And a girlish figure.  
Amy-chan: Tobi. Bad idea.  
Deidara: BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU, UN!!!!  
Tobi: Ahhh! No! Tobi is a good boy!!!  
Sasori: Tobi is about to be a dead boy.  
Pein: Deidara-san, stop suffocating Tobi-san. Seeing as he's your boyfriend.  
Amy-chan: Okay, you two. It's time for you to kiss and make up.  
(Tobi escapes the suffocation and kisses Deidara, hugging him tightly. Deidara kisses him back.)  
Everyone: AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. School: Continued

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I wish I did! (Thinks of Deidara)**

**Chapter 2: School (continued)**

Deidara went, fuming, to his next class. 's art class was nearly filled when he came in.  
He was late. Again. Deidara took his seat next to Tobi and began doodling in his notebook again. Tobi glanced at the paper. Deidara was drawing a picture of himself crying in a corner... With Tobi next to him, trying to comfort him. started passing the clay around and Deidara slammed his notebook shut. He grabbed the clay in front of him and began to mold it into an owl.  
"Hey, Deidara," Tobi whispered. Deidara glanced ata him, then turned back to the clay.  
"What, Tobi?" Deidara asked.  
"That drawing you're working on? I think it looks cool." Tobi smiled at his friend.  
Deidara blushed. "Uh, thanks, Tobi."

When they finished their clay figures they went over to the window and set them there to dry.  
The rest of the school day at Konaha High passed quickly. When the bell rang for the students to leave, Deidara met up with Pein and the others so they could drive to Deidara's place together. It wasn't really a house, though. He lived in an old orphanage with a few younger kids. Deidara had been there all his life, unwanted and unloved. He found comfort in being alone.  
Deidara could still remember the day they first met...

_Deidara walked down the road, arms out to the side, pretending he could fly with the birds. That's when he saw a group of kids playing together in the park. They were playing freeze tag while their families watched. One of them saw him and waved.  
"Tobi, you're not allowed to move till you're unfrozen!" A small redheaded boy said.  
"Tobi is a good boy, Sasori! I just wanted to ask if he could play." Tobi pointed to Deidara who was standing on the sidewalk.  
"Is that a girl or a boy?" Sasori asked. The other kids laughed, but Tobi looked miffed. He ran over to Deidara, smiling.  
"Hi, I'm Tobi. Who are you?" He said.  
"I--I'm Deidara." He said uncertainly.  
"You wan't to play?" Tobi asked.  
Deidara shook his head. "I don't think they like me." He looked at the group of kids. They had gone on with the game after Tobi left them.  
"Don't worry. That's the way they always are. They get nicer when they get used to you."_

They had been nicer after that, almost like brothers. Except for Itachi. He stayed an asshole. And Konan was on his side, too.  
"Hey, Dei!" Hidan said.  
Deidara snapped back into reality. "Hmm?"  
"We're here." Hidan pointed out the window at the Uzumaki Orphanage.  
"Oh. Bye, guys." He said as he grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the car.  
"Bye, Dei!" Tobi called.  
Deidara waved over his shoulder.  
H e opened the door to the orphanage and saw Naruto and his father standing there talking to Kurenai. When they saw him, Minato smiled.  
"There he is. You guys can talk while I get the papers." Kurenai said.  
"Papers?" Deidara asked. What was she talking about?  
explained. "I'm here to adopt you, Deidara."  
Deidara was shocked. "Why me?"  
As soon as Kurenai left, Minato walked over to Deidara, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You've been alone for so long, Deidara, with no one to show you love. Naruto kept up complaints about not having an older brother, and he said you were a good guy, so we're here to take you in."  
Despite himself, Deidara smiled at the man.

After the papers were signed and Deidara grabbed what little he had from his room, they left the orphanage. And Deidara was taken to his new home.

**Author's Note:**  
**Dei: Yeah, I'm related to the dunce, now. (Sarcastic)  
Amy-chan: Deidara! He's your little brother, now.  
Naru: I hate this story already.  
Amy-chan: Hey, I worked hard on this story!!  
Naru: So what?!  
Dei: I'll kill you, un!!!!!!!  
(Deidara tries to suffocate Naruto and Amy-chan pulls them apart)  
Read and reveiw, PLEASE!!!**


	4. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I will not write any more disclaimers. I don't own Naruto... If I did.... =3 Heehee!!!  
Amy-chan: It's a new chapter. Yay!  
Sasori: You're not gonna kill me in this, are you, Amy-chan?  
Amy-chan: ...Nooo...  
Sasori: I don't believe you-  
Amy-chan: Next chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

Deidara walked to school with Naruto and his friends the next day. At first, they had wondered why he was there, but Naruto explained everything to them. Now he just had to explain it to the Akatsuki.  
(A/N-I don't think I mentioned this, but Deidara and his friends made a gang called 'Akatsuki'.)  
"Hey! Girly-boy!" Deidara just kept walking when he heard Uchiha's voice from behind him. "Naruto called my little bro yesterday. When he got off the phone he said Namikaze adopted you. I was shocked, let me tell ya. Why would he want a son who looks like Yamanaka's daughter?"  
"C'mon, Itachi," Sasuke Uchiha said. "Can't you leave Deidara alone for once? I know you're a jerk but can't you just shut up and leave?!"  
Deidara was stunned. Who knew Uchiha's kid brother couldn't stand him?  
Apparently, Itachi didn't.  
Itachi growled. "You're gonna die, Girly-boy. I've got new friends. Orochimaru!"  
A pale guy with long black hair came to stand next to Itachi. He reminded Deidara of a snake.  
"I'll take care of this, Itachi." Orochimaru said. "Sound Five attack!"  
Suddenly, Deidara was surrounded by five people from school.  
All of them enemies of Akatsuki.  
"Oh, _shit_!" He said. They laughed. He turned to Naruto and his friends while he dug for the cell phone in his back pocket. "You guys beat it!" He typed out a distress signal to the rest of the gang.  
"You callin' your friends, Clay-brain?" Jirobo asked snidely.  
Deidara pulled his black and red cloud bandanna out of his front pocket and tied it on his forehead.  
"You know something, Jirobo? Your insults are losing their potency." Just as he said it, Sasori came into veiw and tried to run over the twins, Sakon and Ukon, with the van. "It's about time, Sasori." Deidara yelled. He noticed Naruto and the others still standing there. "I told you to run. Get going!" Naruto nodded and ran off with his friends.  
The rest of the Akatsuki showed up as soon as the kids were gone. None of them needed guns. They were all great fighters, where as the Sound Five and Itachi, weren't. They sucked big time. But Deidara didn't know what Orochimaru was capable of.  
When the fight started, it was practically one-sided. Sasori was kicking Itachi's ass, Hidan and Kakuzu had Sakon and Ukon knocked unconcious, Zetsu was beating Tayuya to a pulp, and Kisame and Pein had pinned Kidomaru and Kimimaro to the ground.  
But he had his own problem to deal with: that Orochimaru asshole was fast!  
_Damn it!_ Deidara thought. _I'm not fast enough!_  
He threw a punch at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru dodged it and punched him hard in the gut. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. That was when he heard a gunshot. One second, Sasori was fighting, the next he was on the ground, clutching his wounded side.  
Deidara had enough time to yell his friend's name before Itachi turned the gun on him and fired twice.  
He passed out from an excruciating pain in his arms.


	5. Another Authors Note

**Author's note:**

Amy-chan: Mew Peach(that's me) and the cast of _Deidara is Tobi's Boy _would like to thank our readers for posting reviews for the story. You guys are the best!  
Deidara: You had to blow my arms off, didn't you, Uchiha?!  
Itachi: I was going with the story line. Blame Amy-chan, she wrote it.  
Amy-chan: You fired the gun! I'm not even in this story.  
Sasori: You _are_ going to kill me, aren't you?  
Amy-chan: Uhhhh...Bye bye!  
(Amy-chan runs away screaming)  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Read and review!!!


	6. Do It

**Chapter 4: Do It**

When Deidara awoke, he was surrounded by hospital equipment and many sad or worried people. He moaned from the pain in his arms.  
"Sempai, you're awake!" Tobi yelled happily. The kids started to crowd around and ask if he was okay. The Akatsuki looked relieved that he was alive. But he noticed that there was one person who was missing.  
"I'm fine," he told the kids. "My arms hurt, but I'm okay. Where's Sasori-dana?"  
Everyone got quiet and looked anywhere but at him. Minato answered him.  
"The bullet didn't kill him, but... your friend is going to be in a coma... for the rest of his life." He said.  
Deidara was stunned. How could this have happened? The fight had been over something so stupid as Sasuke siding with him instead of Itachi. He should've just ran instead of dragging Sasori into it. That's when it hit him.  
"What happened to Itachi?! And Orochimaru's guys? Did the cops get them?" He asked.  
Minato nodded. "Itachi and his friends are sitting in jail cells for attempted murder. And other crimes, as well."  
Deidara sighed. Thank God (or whoever) that something good came from this. Just then, a doctor came in. The doctor smiled.  
"You must be Deidara." He said. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a specialist who's been assigned to help give you back the use of your arms." Deidara's eyebrow lifted slightly in question. "Let me explain. When you were shot, the nerves--and some of the muscles--in your arms were severed. They are no longer able to be used because your brain can't send any messages to them. And, as I said, I'm a person who specializes in this sort of case."  
Tobi raised his hand. "Can you really give Sempai his arms back?"  
Dr. Yakushi smiled. "There's a chance that I might. We won't know until we try."  
Deidara thought about it for a few minutes. Then he said simply, "Do it."

Amy-chan: See?! I didn't kill you, Sasori.  
Sasori: Might as well have...  
Itachi: Now I'm in jail. Great...  
Amy-chan: So are the Sound Five. I could've killed you all.  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Please review for Amy-chan.


End file.
